Hurt
by LesbianLove4CaraandDenna
Summary: Part 2/5 of the "Elements" series. Enjoy!


**Part 2/5 of the "Elementals" series. You HAVE to read part 1/5 to understand this. You can find part 1/5 "Prophecy" here: s/8175885/1/ Enjoy!**

_Hurt_

Jennsen was hanging out washing when she heard horses' hooves pounding into the earth nearby. Her first thought was to run, it could be D'Haran soldiers coming after her again. Who she saw on the first horses made her heart sink. First came Darken Rahl, her half brother, a ruthless tyrant who had no love for her whatsoever. Then came Mistress Denna, an equally ruthless Mord'Sith who had killed her mother. They must have come for the Boxes of Orden. Or to extract her gift from her. Both outcomes weren't desired. Then she saw Richard. And Kahlan. And Zedd. And two blonde women she didn't know. One was heavily with child.

She inclined her head to Rahl who dismounted first. "While I love the pleasure of your company, Lord Rahl, I'm a little busy right now."

Her head was putting two and two together. Richard had betrayed the people and was working with Rahl now. That would explain the two Mord'Sith and Kahlan and Zedd would follow Richard anywhere.

Richard dismounted. "Jennsen! I've missed you!" He went to hug her but she reacted and ran to her cottage and barred the door.

Richard looked confused. "What did I do?"

Kahlan shook her head. "You didn't do anything. She's confused and Rahl and Denna's presence frightened her. She thinks we're all working together on Rahl's side now."

Nicci groaned next to Cara and winced as she dismounted. Her stomach felt funny, like the baby was moving. It hurt a lot and she needed some water. She looked at Rahl and met his concerned gaze.

"I'm alright, my love, I'm just going to bathe in the lake for an hour."

Rahl nodded. "Cara, Denna go with her. She needs protecting."

Nicci rolled her eyes but allowed the Mord'Sith to accompany her to the lake. Meanwhile Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Rahl tried to get through to Jennsen.

_10 minutes later…_

Jennsen made everyone too and gave them all the news that she too was with child which made sense with what they had just told her.

Kahlan looked at her soothingly. "Who is the father?"

Jennsen looked worried, her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "Um, well, I don't know."

Richard raised his eyebrow. "I expect better of a sister of mine."

Jennsen's eyes watered. "He forced himself upon me when I went to collect berries! I didn't see who he was! He ran away before I could see him!" She began to cry.

Kahlan hugged her and rocked her until she was feeling better. Just as they were all relaxing there was a great knocking on the door. Richard opened to reveal a frightened and out of breath Cara. That meant she had been running. He drew the Sword of Truth.

"Where is the danger, Cara?"

"It's Nicci…she's…she's…"

Rahl stood up. "Where is she?"

"She's…by…the lake. She…she…went…"

"For goodness' sake, Cara, what is it that's spooked you?" Kahlan was getting annoyed too.

"NICCI'S GONE INTO LABOUR!" shouted a frustrated Cara.

Rahl's mouth was set in a line. "So it begins."

They all mounted horses with Jennsen joining them, doubling up with Cara while bringing Denna's and Nicci's horses. They arrived at the lake to find Nicci holding a baby boy and a rather traumatised Denna. Cara picked Denna up and kissed her fiercely.

"It came out of her…her..." Denna was completely flustered by the event.

Cara whispered into her ear and the blonde seemed to calm down and relax against her Mate. As Cara continued to whisper to her, she ran a soothing hand in circles at the small of Denna's back as the blonde relaxed completely relaxed against her lover. Jennsen looked curious.

"I thought Mord'Sith were incapable of love?" She directed this at Richard but Kahlan answered.

"Some people change. Cara has changed dramatically since she left Rahl and her Sisters. Denna is going through the same change."

Jennsen gave Denna a hard glare. "She still killed my mother. I won't have anything to with her. Or him." She looked at Rahl.

"Jennsen!" Jennsen looked at Cara, answering to her name.

"If you harm my Mate, you will pay the price at my Agiel. Leave. Her. Alone." Jennsen nodded. Cara spoke to Kahlan.

"Give Denna's horse to Jennsen. Denna and I will share."

Kahlan nodded and looked over to where Zedd was healing and cleaning up Nicci and the newborn boy. Soon Rahl carried his new son over to where everyone was. Nicci recovered with Zedd for a little while.

"Isn't he beautiful? And strong?" Rahl was showing off already.

Cara stiffened and moved away from the baby, pulling Denna with her. They stood away from the group, kissing and nuzzling each other.

Kahlan held the baby gently. "What have you named him?"

"Nicci and I came to the decision together. We are naming him Seth." Richard came over. He had made a carrier-thing out of fabric so that Nicci could strap the baby to her chest while riding. **(Basically a papoose)**

Rahl thanked Richard and let him hold his nephew. Richard gazed down at the baby. He smiled at it and it looked at him curiously.

"Hello baby Seth. Did you know that you'll be able to control Earth when you're older? Won't that be great?"

After the baby had settled the group saddled up and made towards a clearing so they could make camp. They started a fire and made some rabbit stew and then they went to sleep.

_9 months later…_

They had been living in that clearing for nearly a year. Denna was going into labour with Cara at her side and she gave birth to a baby girl. She was so delicate and beautiful, it was hard to imagine that she had come from a Mord'Sith. Over the time, Jennsen and Denna had overcome their differences and become friends. Jennsen's son, Tobias, had been born two months earlier. Denna held her daughter but soon had to sleep so that night she slept alone to recover while Cara slept with their new daughter. In the morning, Cara and Denna had an argument.

"We should call her Maya."

"I know a Mord'Sith with that name, it's like copying!"

"Well what do you want to name her?"

"Kyra."

"No way, Denna, that name is stupid. It doesn't sound strong at all."

"Neither does Maya."

"You're just saying that to support your argument."

"Fine, let's see if we can both come up with another name we like."

"Ok, how about Dahlia?"

Denna scoffed. "Like that's not inappropriate. Naming your daughter after your dead Mate?"

Cara sighed. "What's your idea?"

"Carmen."

"Carmen? Really?"

Everyone watched their disagreement with amused looks on their faces. Richard kissed Kahlan's cheek.

"I hope we both agree on the name of our child."

Kahlan smiled uneasily. "Let's not talk about that now."

Richard frowned slightly but dismissed the thoughts of concern.

"Fine! Call her what you want!"

"Cara, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"You know what? Maybe I should just leave? If you won't let me have anything to do with our daughter what is the point of me even bothering?"

Richard winced. When Cara was cross she said things she didn't mean. He hoped Denna knew this.

"Cara, please don't say that. We just need to find a name."

Cara huffed. "A name _you_ want. I won't stand for it."

Denna's voice broke. "We need to choose the name _together_, Cara."

"How about Natalie?"

"I don't like that…"

"This is what I'm talking about! You know what? I'm just gonna leave! See how you like that!"

It looked like Denna was crying. Cara stalked off and Richard cast a worried glance around the camp. Good job Kahlan was holding the baby girl who was looking at her with wide eyes. He had a sleeping Seth in his arms while Rahl was playing with Tobias.

Zedd went to Denna who sobbed on his shoulder for a bit, then came to take her daughter for a bit. She rocked the infant in her arms and kissed her soft forehead. She whispered to her and shushed her to sleep. She wiped her eyes and sat down with her sleeping daughter. Eventually she fell asleep. She didn't eat anything.

Cara came back late at night when Zedd was on watch. "Hello, Cara. Feeling better?"

Cara breathed deeply. "I am now."

Zedd looked over to where Denna was asleep. He had the sleeping baby in his arms. He handed her to Cara who kissed her. She looked at Denna and Zedd saw guilt and worry flicker in her expression.

"Are you alright?"

Cara looked at him absently. "I'm fine. Is she alright?"

Zedd hesitated. "Well, she seems to be well but she didn't eat anything this night. I was a little worried but I think she'll turn out okay."

Cara handed the baby to him and knelt to where Denna lay. She smoothed hair away from her face and saw that Denna was having a bad dream. Lines of worry were stretched across her face. Cara kissed her.

"I'm here, Denna, I didn't leave you. I'm here and our daughter is here. We're all safe." Denna's expression didn't change.

Cara walked back to Zedd and paced. "This is not good."

Zedd frowned. "Is it what I think it is?"

Cara looked surprised but nodded. "She is in the Nocere State."

Zedd watched her carefully. "Because you hurt her."

Cara nodded. "Many of my Mates go into the Nocere State. I get too angry. But I usually get them out of it before it becomes permanent."

Richard had been eavesdropping. "What happens when they're in the Nocere State?"

"They are usually frightened, withdrawn, quiet, sad and they don't eat. They won't let their Mate touch them because they have a false image of them hitting them…..I would never hurt Denna. Not like that."

She looked at her again. "I need to prove my love to her again. That removes her from the Nocere State. It won't be easy but we have a daughter and I am not one for failure."

She bade Richard and Zedd goodnight and then gently took her daughter from them. She picked a spot near to where Denna was and they fell asleep there.

Her dreams were filled with an image of Denna crying and crying but no matter how fast or how hard she tried to run to her, she couldn't reach her. She woke up in a cold sweat and knew one thing. If she wasn't careful in these next few days, not only would she lose Denna to the Nocere State but if the Nocere State consumed Denna, she would die.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and review! So our new characters, what do you think of them?**

**Tobias, Jennsen's son who will become the element Water**

**Seth, Darken Rahl and Nicci's son who will become Earth**

**And Cara and Denna's daughter, who will become Fire**

**Also, Nocere=Hurt in Latin.**


End file.
